Worthy of Hermione
by Citywriter84
Summary: Harry doesn't have much time for girls, with the exception of his best friend, Hermione. He values her as a friend, but will his feelings for her grow to something more? When Hermione receives an irrestistable scholarship to a better school and Harry is raped, can they finally realise their importance to one another and stay together so that Hermione can always support him?
1. Chapter 1

**Horror in the Night**

Harry had had a thoroughly gruelling day so far and now he had double Potions again. This year, Monday was always the worst day of the week. Snape, Umbridge, Trelawney and Professor Binns all in one day! He had never thought he would have a teacher he hated more than Snape, but he had realised his mistake... he had discovered Umbridge.

The scars on his hand from his many detentions with Umbridge shone pearly white as he clenched his stirring stick tightly. Snape came sweeping across the dungeon like an overgrown bat. Hermione gazed at Harry, an anxious look in her soft, brown eyes. "Don't stir like that Harry, stir with gentle motions," she whispered.

Snape paused by Harry's cauldron and sneering at finding nothing to criticise, he swept back down the length of the dungeon. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Hermione. His gal pal always helped him out of tight spots and her loyalty to him never wavered. His insides squirmed at the memory of how he had shunned her back in their third year over the matter of his Firebolt. To think it had been Hagrid who had told him that he should value his friend above broomsticks and rats! Hermione did not get on with everyone, but she always looked out for him. Harry gave her a small smile and she blushed and smiled back.

"Sir, Potter's potion is as bad as Longbottom's," sneered Draco Malfoy, flicking a bat's eye at Harry.

Harry glared at Malfoy. Malfoy's silvery eyes were glittering with malice, his fine featured face was flushed, his hair, like spun platinum seemed to gleam in the dim light of the dungeon. Other Slytherins were sniggering and the Slytherin girls were giggling in their irritating way, but Harry never noticed girls - he had no time for any of them - except of course for Hermione. If she hadn't become his friend, who knows where he would have ended up by now? If Voldemort had more brains than Homer Simpson, he would have attempted to remove Hermione from Hogwarts. Harry would have no competent protector then.

As chance would have it, Colin Creevey came scampering into the dungeon at that very moment. "Well?" Demanded Snape.

"Sorry professor, but I've got a message for Hermione Granger. She's wanted by professor Vector, something about a special scholarship," said Colin breathlessly.

"Very well," said Snape, looking bored. "Miss Granger, go to Professor Vector at once."

Hermione patted Harry's arm, collected her book bag and left.

"What would we do without Hermione," muttered Harry to Ron. "No other girl ever helps us like she does."

"My little Sis hasn't given up on you, mate," said Ron.

"Uh-huh," said Harry, not really listening. "I'm going up to the Room of Requirement to rest. For sheer, in your face do what you want it to do, nothing could beat the Room of Requirement as a plot device." Ron gave him an odd look. "I mean if we were in a fantasy series or something," said Harry. Ron just rolled his eyes.

On his way along the seventh floor however, Harry suddenly heard the incantation, "Petrificus totalus," whispered behind him and abruptly felt his whole body stiffen. His arms clapped to his side and his legs sprang together. His jaws clamped shut and he fell over onto his back, hitting the floor with a thump. Malfoy and a group of sniggering Slytherins surrounded him. Malfoy had jumped out of a disused classroom as Harry had walked past and hexed him from behind. If only Mad Eye Moody had been there!

"Put him in there," said Malfoy and the Slytherins bundled Harry into the disused classroom.

"Members of the Inquisitorial Squad can do as we like Potter," said Malfoy sniggering. "You're not the head's favourite boy anymore. New head, new times."

The Slytherins laughed and went away. Harry had to lie there fuming, for several hours as the sun began to set and night fell. Eventually there was a light tread outside the door and a girl came staggering into the room. There was no mistaking that fiery hair, even in the near darkness. It could only be Ginny.

"Harry!" she cried, falling to her knees beside him. He could not answer as he looked up into that freckled face. "Malfoy did this? I heard those snakes gloating about it," she said, stroking his cheek.

She was definitely slurring in her speech. Harry thought she must have been drinking. She leaned closer and his impression was confirmed. Her breath reeked with the stench of strong liquor, possibly firewhisky, Hagrid often drank that stuff like it was water. "That idiot Malfoy was gloating about it," said Ginny, "let me kiss it better," she leaned close and her long red hair obscured his vision.

She kissed him, the pungent smell of her breath invading his nostrils. He felt somewhat indignant. He wouldn't have given her permission to do that. He wouldn't let any girl kiss him! Except for Hermione of course, but she was an exceptional girl. "Sorry," whispered Ginny as she straightened up. "Your mouth is jinxed shut." She tapped his lips with her wand and he felt the hex release his jaws.

"Ginny," he said hoarsely, "let me go."

"You're so cute though, helpless as a little baby," giggled Ginny, stroking his hair. "I could do anything I want with you. But I won't of course." Suddenly she gave a ridiculously affected faux-evil laugh. "Mwah hah hah, or will I? Seriously, I know how to make you feel better."

She pulled off her robes, and then her bra, revealing the pale mounds of her firm breasts and then lunged forward, kissing his neck passionately. "Ginny stop!" he implored and she sat up again. He was startled to see tears shining in her bright brown eyes.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" she said, her voice quivering. "Well make love to me and see that I'm the one for you."

"No!" said Harry, shocked and indignant. "I can't make love to you..." This angered her. She clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, okay," she admonished, widening her eyes threateningly. She tapped his mouth with her wand and his jaws sprang shut again. "You are going to get it up for me, not for Hermione. What you see in her I don't know, no one likes her except you and my stupid brother..."

With an overwhelming feeling of helplessness, he could only watch as she pulled off her pants, revealing her squirming vulva. Then with a rising sense of dread, he felt her small hands relieve him of his own pants and caress his manhood. She lowered her face to his member and began to kiss and lick it.

He shuddered at the violation as unwanted sensations coursed through him. He would have pleaded with her to stop at this point, but his lips were still sealed shut. Ginny held his manhood in both her hands and then straddled him.

Even in the dim light, he could see only grim determination in her freckled face. She thrust down and impaled herself on him and he shuddered as feverish sensations coursed through him. She gave an earsplitting moan and lunged forward, locking her lips on his.

The stench of her breath invaded his nostrils. He could feel her firm breasts mashed into his chest. His disloyal body was causing unwanted waves of pleasure and pain to course through him. He could feel his sense of self taking a blow with every piston thrust of her slender loins. She thrust and thrust and then he juddered as she screamed like a banshee and his seed erupted forth into her.

Harry lay, feeling limp and sore and disgusted beyond measure. Ginny patted his cheek, her dark eyes glowing and her cheeks flushed. "How was it?" she asked. "No don't tell... when you're ready, we'll go at it again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealations**

After Ginny had raped him a second time, Harry was too dispirited to think about fighting anymore. Ginny eventually fell into a drunken slumber, snuggling right up to him, her warm breath tickling his ear.

He must have dropped off despite himself, for when he came to his senses, the first faint streaks of dawn lit the sky and Ginny was gone. He found that he could move again. She must at least have lifted the curse.

Harry was not keen on bathing as a rule, but now he just wanted to scrub the unclean feelings away, so he hastened to the Room of Requirement, which helpfully became a bathroom even more magnificent than the prefect's bathroom. He scrubbed himself and scrubbed and scrubbed... but he still felt unclean. He felt dirty and ashamed, like he had somehow brought it on himself.

He felt that no one could help him and yet he still wanted comfort and the only sensible and caring person he could think of was Hermione. He dashed into the Great Hall as fast as he could, hoping Ginny would not be there and taking care not to meet anyone's eye. Hermione looked up as he approached and caught his eye. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she sensed his unease. She stood up and led him from the hall and into the shelter of the school fruit orchard.

Harry knew he could always confide in Hermione, but he felt too ashamed. "I-I'm in trouble, Hermione," he said. "This is bigger than usual. Normally I get away with things, but now I can't even talk about it."

Hermione gazed at him, her soft eyes brimming with concern. "Look at me Harry," she said. "I have already studied Legilmency in my spare time."

Harry looked into her soft, shimmering eyes and they clasped hands. Those brown eyes filled his entire vision and he felt a sense of wellbeing replace his hurt...

Hermione released his hands, her eyes shining with tears. "Oh Harry, this is awful!" she said, beginning to cry. "How could Ginny have..." They hugged one another in the shelter of the bushes. Harry could not face the rest of the school anyway. Eventually Hermione whispered to him - "I have received a scholarship to go to Beauxbatons Harry, but I wouldn't go unless you went with me. You are the Boy Who Lived and even though the stupid Ministry is always having a go at you with their sleazy propaganda tool, the Daily Prophet, Madame Maxime was impressed by your heroism throughout the Triwizard Tournament and has accepted you on the same terms. Hagrid spoke very highly indeed to her about you, so that helped. Now we can both leave this dump and get a proper education. Free of the Weasleys and of Umbridge."

Harry felt such an overwhelming sense of relief and gratitude that he could not speak, but just hugged his best friend fiercely. They had to go into Gryffindor Common Room one last time to pack their things however, and when they got there, the twins and Ginny were waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape!**

Fred and George stood grimly by the entrance to the dormitories. "Oi Potter," said Fred, his voice unusually serious. "We understand you've been having your way with our little sister."

Harry stood very still, his heart pounding. He was not ready to confront Ginny. Just seeing her again was a trigger for a rising sense of panic.

"That is not true, Fred," said Hermione, her voice hard and angry. "I don't know what lies your sister has told you, but her behaviour was appalling."

"Oh we all know how you want Harry for yourself, Granger," said Ginny, her voice rising hysterically and her freckled cheeks flushing with anger.

"This won't do Harry," said George, shaking his head, his eyes hard. "If you do the deed with a witch, you've got to marry her."

"She raped him!" snarled Hermione. The other Gryffindors were gathering around the five of them, forming a tight circle, awaiting a fight with avid anticipation.

"In our world, we believe witches cannot rape and that only wizards can do that," said Fred, an almost smug sound in his voice. "That's the Ministry law Hermione. I don't know what strange ideas muggles have about egalitarianism and impartiality..." he pulled a disgusted face. "We intend to market our own line of magical date rape drugs, exclusively for witches, next year. And we can do that legally and in public, as long as no wizard tries to make use of one."

"I'd be sorry to have to use force on you, Harry," said George with a threatening tone.

"I'm not," said Fred, "it's a language I can understand." Fred, George and Ginny raised their wands, but Hermione had already conjured a glowing white net in the air which captured their hexes. Ginny's bat bogey hex flapped hopelessly in the net before evaporating.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the trouble-loving Gryffindors, who formed a tight circle around them.

Harry quickly fired two jelly legs jinxes, one at George, the other at Ginny. They collapsed on, the floor, cursing. Hermione, already able to do non-verbal spells, fired the full body bind curse at Fred. Harry and Hermione attempted to make a break for the dormitories, but the Gryffindors shoved them into the circle again, eager for the fight to continue.

George attempted to fire an arm lockering curse in retaliation, but Harry's shielding charm deflected it and it rebounded on George, locking his arms together instead. Ginny subjected Harry to an intense glare. The air around her seemed to crackle with her anger. "We are bonded through your seed in me, like it or not, my wretched lover," she said her voice rising. Harry felt an icy surge of terror as he remembered his helplessness the previous night as she had straddled him and raped him... he remembered losing control of his body...

With an expression of cold fury on her face, Hermione sent a silencing jinx at Ginny who clutched at her throat, her voice temporarily silenced.

"Hopeless, Weasleys, just hopeless," said Lee Jordan, shaking his head. The Gryffindors lust for action subsided, allowing Harry and Hermione to ascend the steps to Harry's dormitory.

"You see, the architects of the dorms had the same delusion as the Ministry - that witches cannot rape," said Hermione, her tone giving away her anger and indignation. "But even muggles know they can and the existence of the magical world is hidden from them these days!"

Harry quickly packed his trunk and Hermione helped him transfer it into her small beaded bag, the interior of which had been extended so that it contained her possessions as well.

"The Weasleys will be waiting for us downstairs!" said Harry, after he had finished packing, very worriedly, "they might tell Umbridge. She would force me to marry Ginny out of sheer spite!"

"It's OK," said Hermione soothingly, patting Harry's arm. "Madame Maxime and I have set up a portkey so that we can leave from this dormitory in precisely one minute." She indicated a small, blue jug by the window, which had two handles. They both took hold of a handle and then counted down the rest of the minute. With just seconds to go, they heard a commotion down below. There were voices coming up the stairs. "Three - two..." counted Hermione desperately. The dormitory door was blasted open and Ginny stood there, her eyes hard and blazing, the twins on either side. But at that moment, Harry felt a jerk from behind his navel and he was whisked away, in a whirl of sound and colour, Hermione at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauxbatons**

"You're very welcome, Harry and Hermione," said Madame Maxime. "Hagrid assured me that you would prove to be the best students in the school. He evidently has great faith in the both of you. He has taken a job as groundskeeper here and you can visit him whenever you like. That dreadful Umbridge has fired him from Hogwarts, by the way. She hates us half-giants with a hatred that is something Freudian."

"Madame Maxime, Harry needs professional counselling," said Hermione, glancing at Harry who had been distressingly quiet since Ginny had raped him. "The night before we left Hogwarts, a girl raped him. According to the British Ministry of Magic witches cannot rape, but I know you are more enlightened."

"Indeed I am," said Madame Maxime, hugging both the children to her. "Don't worry my pupils, I have just the counsellor for you."

Harry and Hermione both attended Harry's first counselling session; Harry did not think he could face it without Hermione there to support him. Amélie, the counsellor, came as something of a surprise to Harry. She was a beautiful girl, who didn't appear to be much older than Hermione. Her skin was a bright, vivid green. Her dark eyes seemed to penetrate him as he sat opposite her, Hermione at his side.

Incurious though he was about his surroundings, Harry decided to ask Hermione afterwards whether the counseller was a magical being of some kind. He smiled to himself inwardly at how the odious Umbridge held non-human magical beings in such contempt and how she would fume if she knew that one was helping him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Amélie beamed at him. "Welcome," she said and her voice was strangely husky. "I know Harry, that you have been hurt and I can sense exactly how. I have greater powers of empathy than any human. It is important that you can talk about it freely. That is the first step towards healing. It is telling that you want Hermione here to support you."

Amélie handed Hermione a little wooden box. "This Hermione contains a symbiote, carefully nurtured by us Hamadryads. I can see that you are worthy of its help, when dire need should arise."

In the counselling session, with Hermione always holding his hand, Harry felt that he could slowly, hesitatingly, tell Amélie what she already knew. He felt as though something poisonous was being extracted from him. Not even Voldemort and Umbridge had given him the psychological scars that Ginny had inflicted. Physical hurt is no substitute for emotional pain.

Harry felt somewhat drained after the session, but also relieved. Now at least, he could speak freely of his ordeal with Hermione and Amélie. That was a start. Their classes began tomorrow so they took the time that afternoon to explore the grounds. The grounds at Beauxbatons were lush and expansive. Harry and Hermione rested in a glade by a pond of pink water. "One of the rainbow ponds," explained Hermione, "there is a pond of turquoise water nearby."

"So Amélie is a hamadryad?" Said Harry.

"Yes and it's a really good idea, their powers of empathy are astonishing," said Hermione approvingly. "I really believe we can help you heal."

"I'm nervous about classes tomorrow," Harry confessed, unease in his voice. "I understand they take education much more seriously here."

"You'll be fine, Harry," said Hermione. "I'll help you."

Harry and Hermione had their own bedroom, with separate fourposter beds. That evening, when he and Hermione had washed and had dressed in their nightclothes, Hermione opened the box Amélie had given her. Inside there appeared to be a bright, vividly green, shapeless material. She touched it. "It's alive!" she exclaimed. "It is indeed a sentient creature and it's talking to me. Warning me... of danger!"

She caught Harry by the hand and suddenly, he felt the warning that she could feel as she touched the symbiote in the box. "There's an intruder here, on the ceiling!" Harry looked up at the ceiling.

A large black spider clung to the ceiling, remaining quite still. Hermione grabbed the symbiote and pressed it to her face, leaping in front of Harry and brandishing her wand. The spider leapt down from the ceiling, swelling shockingly in size. When it landed it had morphed into a small, hunched man with bulging, wicked black eyes and a horrible sneer. "The dark lord sent me, Potter," he said, leering at Harry. "Nothing can save you now."

Hermione raised her wand, the green material still clinging to her face and a stream of beautiful lights, all the colours of the rainbow issued from her wand's tip. The intruder raised his wand and it spewed forth absolute darkness. Harry, heart thumping, picked up his own wand, but now the rainbow lights prevailed and the intruder gave a horrible scream and dropped his wand.

"Stupefy!" cried Hermione and the intruder fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione tentatively touched her cheek. The symbiote clung tighter and moulded itself to the shape of her face, so that for all intents and purposes, it became a second skin. Hermione's whole face was now bright green, smooth and shiny. Her lips were a much darker green, almost black. "I- I've fused with the symbiote," she said in a hushed voice, stroking her green cheek. "Voldemort must have cast a cloaking spell on that servant of his, but the symbiote could see through it and helped us see through it too. It knew the spell that could dispel the dark curse as well."

Harry pulled up the intruder's left sleeve and saw the Dark Mark, branded black onto his forearm. "So he is a Death Eater as well as an unregistered animagus," he said grimly. "Well, at least Madame Maxime is not in denial about Voldemort's return. We can hand him over to her."

Hermione wrinkled her shiny green nose in disgust as she looked down on their fallen foe. "I wonder where Voldemort dug him up from?" she thought aloud.

She hugged Harry close to her. "Oh Harry, I'm so worried," she said. "After all you've already been through... and it's only just begun. Voldemort will stop at nothing... I couldn't ever stand to lose you..." there were tears in her warm brown eyes and Harry hugged her closely to him. Her bright green cheek felt cool and smooth against his own.

"As long as you're with me, I'm not too worried," he said. That night, after the Death Eater was handed over to the headmistress, they slept in each others' arms, and neither Voldemort nor Ginny invaded Harry's dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Generations**

Back in England, on the stroke of the witching hour, the wind howled and branches blew in a summer storm. Rookwood knelt before Voldemort in the master study of the Riddle House, Voldemort's ancestral home and trembled. He could not bring himself to look up into that terrible face of evil. "My lord," he croaked, "Arachnos has failed..."

"Failed?" at the sound of that chilling voice Rookwood trembled even harder. He felt invisible hands forcing him to look upwards. Voldemort's demonic eyes bored into his, blasting aside the outer layers of his consciousness, scrutinising all that Rookwood had learned from the Death Eaters' spies in Beauxbatons. Arachnos, the animagus spy he had sent after Potter had been discovered and captured.

"My lord, Arachnos was unworthy of your great presence..." Rookwood began.

"Stand up Rookwood," whispered Voldemort. "I have a new scheme. Potter is doomed this time! That is certain."

* * *

In France, Harry awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the windows and the sound of birdsong. Time to face his first day as a Beauxbatons student. But perhaps there was time to just snooze a little first. He snuggled closer to Hermione. It had been so comforting to sleep with her near him. Night terrors had not troubled him while she was there. He smiled faintly as he gazed at her.

The early morning sunlight shone off her green nose and cheeks. She looked so serene as she slumbered. As he listened to her gentle breathing, Harry felt the warm glow of love for this unique and wonderful person. He held her close so that her bushy hair obscured his vision, wishing he could stay in this position forever. Her scent was pure, warm and herbal...

At that moment Hermione stirred and awoke; her eyelids fluttering open. "Morning Harry," she said, her dark green lips forming a smile. "I can't wait to study at a real school. They say the Beauxbatons library is one of the greatest in Europe."

Harry smiled at her fondly. That was his Hermione! Studying was what made her happiest.

"I never studied French," said Harry. "I'm going to really struggle, even though Beauxbatons is a bilingual school. The muggle government stopped ordinary primary schools teaching modern languages decades ago. And Hogwarts education is a real joke."

"I went to a special muggle school for gifted girls before Hogwarts and learned French there," said Hermione. "I have the power to share the knowledge with you now, dear Harry. The symbiote gives me the hamadryad power of empathy and sharing of thoughts. If our lips touch, you can feel my knowledge of French."

Harry and Hermione brought their lips together and kissed and at that moment, Harry felt a ripple of new knowledge - that of the French language. He dimly recalled someone telling him something about the language before... "It's a pretty sounding language, isn't it?" he said aloud. "The muggles call it the language of love...?"

Hermione smiled at him. "We'll definitely have chance to practice," she said. Harry touched his lips. She had kissed him so tenderly. He had always used to be sure that kissing girls did not appeal to him, but being closer to Hermione was definitely what he wanted...

Before they could visit the library, Harry and Hermione had to go to a special assembly where the headmistress was to warn all of Beauxbatons about the risks posed by the Death Eaters' infiltration. Harry was glad that he could understand French now, given the whisperings in that language that followed him as he walked down the corridor, holding Hermione's hand: "That's the Boy Who Lived..."

"I can't think why he stayed at Hogwarts for so long, that school is no good..."

"That's his girlfriend then... with the green face..."

In assembly they got to sit in the places of honour, with the Head Girl and Head Boy, as Madame Maxime praised them for capturing the Death Eater the previous night.

"But be warned my children," said Madame Maxime and her expression grew grave. "The British Ministry has refused point blank to accept that He Who Must Not Be Named is back and they subjected Harry to much persecution for trying to warn everyone. They even fired Dumbledore from Hogwarts for trying to warn everyone as well. They have foisted the terrible Dolores Umbridge on that school now. I anticipate more Hogwarts students moving to Beauxbatons soon. Be wary of the Death Eaters and their spies, for they operate everywhere."

After the assembly Aurélie, the head girl, came over to Harry and Hermione. She had long, shining golden hair and although Harry didn't give much attention to other girls, he could see that she had a vibrantly green face, just like Hermione's. "You must come with me Hermione, Harry," she told them. "There is a special class for those of us who have the hamadryads' favour and have been granted special powers. It's a very select group, because they only choose the humans they consider to be the absolute most worthy."

"That's Hermione for you," said Harry and Hermione beamed at him.

Aurélie smiled and led them to a small room off to the side of the hall, decorated with ornate marble carvings of fruits and filled with lush plants and brightly coloured flowers that gave off a heady aroma. Two other girls were waiting for them there, both with shiny, bright green faces like Hermione and Aurélie. One was an older girl with lustrous auburn hair and bright, emerald green eyes and the other was a girl of about twelve, with a cascade of dark brown hair that reached down to her waist.

"Pénélope, Lucie, here is Hermione, our newest member and Harry, the Boy Who Lived," said Aurélie.

The green face of the younger girl split into a wide grin and she rushed up to hug Harry: "Harry, I can hardly believe it, this is such an honour. I'm Lucie. Madame Maxime has told us, you are such a hero, you fought You-Know-Who at the Triwizard Tournament and the British Ministry are all a load of donkeys so I couldn't care less what they think..." she said all this very fast.

But Harry was transfixed by Pénélope. Such green eyes, just like his mother's. Auburn hair, like his mother's. Harry had never got over grieving for his lost parents. Seeing their images in the Mirror of Erised years before had brought both joy and great pain. Would the hamadryads have considered Lily to be as worthy as Pénélope? If she had been given greater powers, maybe Lily would be alive today, with a vivid green face, just like Pénélope...

"Oh Harry..." said Lucie, her brown eyes filling with tears.

Hermione took Harry hands in both of hers and gazed into his eyes. At that moment, he felt the two of them come together in a way he could not explain and had never before experienced. It was as though they communicated without words... but more than that. It was as though she had wrapped him in a warm hug and was proving that she understood the pain and conflict within him.

"Give succour, Hermione!" came the thought from Aurélie.

Harry knew that he still had unresolved issues, but now he was finally turning a corner. The rest of the session involved Aurélie coaching the other girls in their special powers. They communicated with one another in thought, Harry watching, unable to participate. Each of their green faces had a serene expression.

When it was time to leave, Hermione looked deeply troubled. "We must go to the library after classes Harry," she told him. "Aurélie tells me that it is known where muggle borns come from and that the British Ministry has organised a huge cover up in Britain. We are in fact the illegitimate children of wizards who rape muggle women and cuckold their husbands..." she choked and her voice broke off.

Harry squeezed her hand and she continued, though her voice was unsteady: "My Daddy is not really my father. I mean he is, but the wizard rapist... I don't know who he is. The Ministry kept records of all of us and our biological fathers, but the whole government is so corrupt that one of their workers sold the records to collectors of such things here in France and Beauxbatons library was eventually able to get a copy..." Her chocolate brown eyes were bright with tears.

Harry hugged her. "You're still my Hermione, however you were conceived and I love you more than anyone else," he said.

"We must find out who conceived me and who conceived your mother too, Harry," said Hermione. "And we must find a way to stop this. Those poor muggles..." sparkling tears trickled down her green cheeks.

It was just like Hermione to want to fight on behalf of those who were helpless and victimised. Harry recalled how everyone, including himself, had laughed at her when she was worried about how house elves were exploited. Dobby had made a mockery of her labours on behalf of the house elves by putting all the hats she had knitted on his head, but Hermione would never stop fighting for what she thought was right. There was fire in her - that's what Harry loved.

* * *

Classes were exhausting, just as Harry had expected. He had learned some basic maths at muggle primary school, but it didn't go far when studying proper arithmetic. Even with Hermione's help, the study of maths, languages and the sciences left his brain in a whirl and he had not recovered when they went to the library that evening.

Hermione was delighted with the library. The place was the size of a cathedral and bookshelves with tomes on all possible subjects towered above them. Her eyes lit up and she rubbed her hands together. "This is our home Harry, I feel we really belong here," she said, her eyes sparkling. "But now we must look at the Ministry records..."

There was a copy of the British Muggle Born Register in the reference section and Hermione soon found her name. She sat very still. Harry peered at the page. "Mr Crouch!" he exclaimed. "Well of all the nerve... pretending he always followed the rules when he was no better than his dreadful son!" He took Hermione's hand in both of his and spoke more softly. "At least he wasn't a Death Eater, Hermione."

Hermione rubbed her green cheek. "All those times he was at Hogwarts..."

"He was under the Imperius Curse. I doubt Voldemort would have let him wish his daughter well," said Harry shrugging.

"But before... and we met at the World Cup. And he raped my mother and he considered me a liability...!" she said choking, tears spilling down her green face. "It's obscene."

"But Mr Crouch was an exceptionally gifted wizard," said Harry. "Remember how he spoke more than two hundred languages whereas most wizards in Britain only know English? And at the World Cup he dressed so much like a real muggle that even Vernon Dursley would have thought he was one. Nine wizards out of ten turned up in negligees and leg warmers...! It makes sense that you could only have been sired by an unusually clever wizard. It all fits. And look at all these other names..." he inhaled sharply, spotting his mother's name on the list, "so my mother was conceived by Ron's great uncle Billius. Being a rapist runs in that family." He shivered.

Hermione put an arm around his shoulder and he relaxed a little, enjoying being with her. "Molly once boasted about giving a muggle a love potion," she said, brushing her hair away from her face. "Remember when we were in Diagon Alley together, the summer Sirius escaped from Azkaban? That was the love potion she was boasting about. But Arthur knew and was OK with it that time. She had raped an exceptionally handsome muggle with red hair by enslaving him with a love potion and that was how she became pregnant with Bill. Arthur married her after that and she said she was able to give him a flawless son in return. But I bet she didn't stop abusing muggles while she was married. I mean, Bill and that disgusting Ginny are both good looking," Hermione scowled at having to think about Ginny again. "And Percy and poor Ron and the bullying twins are not."

Harry felt a shiver down his spine. "So Ginny is like a cousin and she committed incest..." panic welled up in him.

"Look at me!" said Hermione.

He turned to her, his mind anchored by her green face and her warm brown eyes and he felt peaceful again as her powers of empathy took away his hurt.

"You are in fact only second cousins," said Hermione when he was calm again. "And the stupid Ministry allows witches to behave atrociously to anyone, magic or muggle. You know of the muggle tales of sleep paralysis? Where young muggle men would find themselves paralysed during the witching hour with a witch on top of them, raping them?"

"Succubi," said Harry nodding.

"Well all that would require is the petrificus totalus curse, which even an eleven year old witch could easily cast," said Hermione grimly.

"It seems to me that Voldemort fits right into the magical world and that his takeover seems a logical progression, given how low the Ministry are already," said Harry.

"And Voldemort will strike again," said Hermione, a grim look on her green face. "And we had better be prepared."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Battle of Beauxbatons**

**Author's Note: ** _This chapter has been updated to include Hermione's parents taking refuge at Beauxbatons. It starts on an evening soon after chapter five. _

"Now this is something worth knowing," Hermione whispered to Harry.

They were working late in the Beauxbatons library as they usually did nowadays, trying to catch up on the work they missed. Harry needed all the help in his schoolwork he could get from Hermione.

The two of them were ensconced in their little alcove in the library, which had towering shelves and big, ancient-looking leather bound tomes. surrounded by towering oaken bookshelves with ancient leather bound tomes. This was the section for ancient and obscure magic. Their school books were piled on the gleaming oaken table. Hermione was doing some additional research on her meta-human powers, searching through all the volumes on the subject that she could find.

Harry looked up and peered at the latest volume she was trawling through. On one page of yellowing parchment there was a diagram of some fantastic, many headed monster...

"A super-patronus," said Hermione. "The theory is all here. If many witches and wizards could be psychically linked and pool their powers, then they could combine their patroni and create a guardian of stupendous power! I think that such a protector could do more than simply drive Dementors away. This book doesn't say if their theory has ever been proven right, though. It would be great if it were really practicable. If only I could find more books on how to channel magic through a psychic bond," Hermione said enthusiastically, completely swept up in her research.

Harry smiled at her fondly. Her green face, framed by her rebellious brown curls, was glowing with enthusiasm, just as it always did when she was discussing her research.

Hermione stroked her green cheek, lost in thought for a moment. "My mum and dad will arrive soon," she said slowly, "Everything is so serious back home now... the Death Eaters are taking over everywhere. Aurélie will be bringing them both here, this evening."

Hermione swallowed, her eyes bright with tears. "I wonder if I can bear it, knowing what I know now. Did that horrible Mr Crouch just turn up at the practice one day, rape my mother and obliviate her? And dad is not my biological father. My magic is proof of it. I just know it's going to really hurt him." Sparkling tears trickled down her green cheeks.

Harry hugged her, catching her sweet scent. "They only have reason to be proud of you," he assured her, "It's amazing that such good could have come of such cruelty, but here you are," he said soothingly, stroking her bushy hair soothingly.

Later that evening, Hermione's mum and dad arrived and she hugged them both fiercely, a big, though trembling smile on her face.

"So glad we can be together, Hermione," said her mother, Lesley. She peered at Hermione. "Your face...?" she began, hesitantly.

"I've gained new powers," said Hermione, smiling shakily and touching her green cheek.

"That's true," said Harry, "Hermione is one of a select few. Not only a witch, but one with superhuman gifts now."

"I always knew you were special," said Lesley, clearly not quite understanding what they were telling her, but willing to side with and be proud of her daughter none the less.

"I don't appreciate having to go into hiding of course," said Hermione's father, James Granger. "But it's great that we're all a family again. All this magic! It was slowly estranging you from us, but now we're a family unit again. Voldemort forced the three of us into hiding so we're all in the same boat. You're my daughter, not from a different world."

Harry watched Hermione closely, curious as to whether she would reveal all to them at this point. He watched in silence.

"There is something you both have the right to know," said Hermione, her voice trembling and tears coming to her chocolate brown eyes. "There is a reason for muggle-born witches and wizards, but the Ministry covered it up. We are, in fact, illegitimate children of wizards who rape muggle women and then erase their memories using magic." Hermione's voice broke off and she began to cry in earnest.

Lesley looked white and stricken. "I remember nothing of the kind..." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Hermione just said that wizard rapists take away the memories of the rape by magic," said Harry, hoping he could make it clearer.

Lesley instinctively threw her arms round Hermione, sobbing into her daughter's bosom. Harry thought he ought to speak up, and addressed James in a man to man sort of voice: "Mr Granger, you know what this means, but it wasn't Lesley's fault, she was the victim, as is Hermione in all of this."

Hermione turned bloodshot eyes to Harry, her expression anguished. James remained silent.

"Dear..." said Lesley, touching his arm, her expression even more anguished and horrified than her daughter's.

"I think we should retire for the night," said James tonelessly, his face carefully blank, taking Lesley by the arm. "This has all been a lot to take in."

Hermione collapsed into the chair and buried her face in her hands as James and Lesley left the library. Harry hugged her to him and she cuddled him close, soaking up succour and buried her face in his chest, looking for comfort. Harry hoped that over the days that followed, there would be time for Hermione's family to recover.

In the days that followed, Hermione was noticeably subdued. Clearly her father needed more time to himself to recover from the shock of realising that his daughter had in fact been conceived by a magical rapist. Lesley did meet with Harry and Hermione in the evenings, but they were having to wait until James was ready to reconcile with her.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione sat in the library studying hard one evening, there came the sound of an alarm bell knelling:

"The crisis alarm!" said Hermione. "There's an emergency assembly."

Harry and Hermione hurried to Beauxbaton's still grander version of the Great Hall from Hogwarts, itself ripped off from that of Cackles Academy from the Worst Witch series. The Beauxbatons hall was more magnificent than either of them. The Hogwarts Great Hall could easily have fitted inside it. There were dazzling crystal chandeliers and exquisite sculptures made of crystal that all served as decorations.

When the walked into the hall, Madame Maxime wore a grim expression as she stood in front of the assembled school and made her announcement:

"The British Ministry has fallen. The Death Eaters have imperiused many Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has declared himself openly as the ruling Dark Lord. He has sent me the following message:

'If you hand over Harry Potter without giving us trouble, I will tell my Death Eaters to grant you a painless death. Signed, The Dark Lord, Supreme Leader of the the British Isles.'"

Madame Maxime read this from a fragment of rigid vellum which had the Dark Mark emblazoned black on one side. The assembly hissed in disapproval.

Madame Maxime gestured to a crowd of Hogwarts students in a corner of the Hall:

"Here are students who have left Britain," she said. Harry recognised a few in his year, including Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. "We may have to expect an attack from the conquered British Ministry very soon..."

Hermione clutched his arm tightly at that moment. "There is a terrible evil approaching," she said, her voice agitated, a panicked expression on her green face.

Suddenly a chilling voice, magically amplified, boomed around them:

"**I have come! You all know my name, so I will not insult you by saying it. I'm ordering you now, hand over Potter and we will only destroy those of you who carry a racial taint. Kill your mongrel headmistress and hand over Potter and those of you who are racially pure will be spared. Then swear allegiance to Lord Voldemort and you will be rewarded.**"

There was dead silence for a moment and then panicked uproar. Harry gaped at Hermione who looked as shocked and terrified as he felt. Madame Maxime had to set off several fire crackers from the tip of her wand to restore silence. "Obey the teachers and your head boy and head girl!" she rumbled. "They will direct those of you too young to fight into our inner sanctum. The rest of you, if you wish it, you can assist in the defence of Beauxbatons. We must act quickly!"

Aurélie directed the prefects in leading the younger students into the highly fortified innermost recess of the palace of Beauxbatons and then began to organise the students who were capable of fighting. The four girls with hamadryad powers had the highest responsibilities. Aurélie herself was to lead the students who were to defend the main palace, whereas Pénélope was to lead those defending the East Wing and Hermione was to take Lucie and Harry with her and organise the defence of the West Wing.

Harry did not need Hermione's powers to see that Lucie was afraid.

"Never thought this day would come, I mean, I hoped this day would never come," she rambled as the three of them led a platoon of students along the corridor, her accent becoming heavier than ever due to her agitation. "I suppose the Dementors will attack. I can sense them approaching already. We must think happy thoughts. You make me happy Harry, you and Hermione are so romantic, running away from the Ministry and the Death Eaters together," she brushed her dark hair away from her face and swallowed, giving a nervous smile. "Do you know the song by Zaz, titled 'Ira'? It's very upbeat." She began to sing; "On ira écouter Harlem au coin de Manhattan..."

Hermione squeezed her hand in sympathy. Soon they arrived on the battlements. It was a clear night. The Moon shone brightly, a ghostly orb that outshone the tiny stars.

"OK everyone, this is where we pool our powers," said Hermione. "If you let Lucie and I join you together with psychic links for a short time, our ranks will be inpenetrable." She squeezed Harry's hand, giving him a reassuring smile and he immediately felt a bond form between their two minds. Hermione and Lucie went around clasping each student's hand and each time, Harry felt the presence of another mind joining them. They all stood ready, their minds as one. Suddenly there came the terrible sound of rattling breaths that Harry remembered all too well from his third year. The air was growing cold. Shadowy, wraith like shapes were swooping towards them.. A swarm of Dementors were approaching, ready to attack.

"_Now!_" came the thought from Hermione and they all concentrated on their happiest thoughts. Harry concentrated on Hermione's face and smiled. A silver light issued from each of their wands, coalescing to form a colossal patronus, the like of which Harry had never seen. It was like a giant, dazzlingly white dragon, but with three heads, each with blazing blue eyes. The heads all roared in unison and spewed blazing, silver fire on the Dementors.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around cautiously. The air was warm again. The Dementors were gone. The Super-Patronus beat its great wings and soared around the palace, spewing its cleansing fires at the other swarms of Dementors that had been poised to attack the palace.

The students cheered. Lucie leapt up and down, punching the air and then twirled round in a victory dance. Her long hair was blown into her face so that only the tip of her shiny green nose was still visible. She pushed her hair out of her face and whooped. "Hermione, you genius!"

They sensed Aurélie's thought; "_It was a happy day when we recruited you, Hermione. The world is a better place without the Dementors_."

Voldemort's terrible voice cut through the night air:

"**You have destroyed the Dementors. But there will always be more of them as long as there are despair and decay. Now feel my wrath. It is over. Your bones will rot here.**"

Through the psychic link, they sensed what Hermione and Lucie could sense. Death Eaters on brooms and garden hoes, flying towards them. They steeled themselves for the coming attack. Their lives hung in the balance. The outcome of this battle would decide everything.


End file.
